Whats going on?
by SibunaLover123
Summary: Charlie Prince is living the dream! He has an amazing girlfriend, and he is working his way up to the top! Zander Robbins has an awesome life! He has awesome friends, good family, and he is enjoying his music! What happens when both of these guys cross paths at One of Rags and Kaydee's concerts? What will happen next! Will they be related? Or just a coincidence!


**I know I shouldn't be uploading a new story, but I am kind of obsessing over the movie "Rags", and believe me, I have seen that movie like 9 times, and I love it even more every time I watch it.**

**I have seen maybe... 2 stories that are like this one, but believe me.. This story is one of a kind. So I don't want any haters being all like, "I've read the exact same story on Blah blah blah's page!" Well, too bad! Mkay? This is MY story, and I DIDNST STEAL ANY OF IT. Mkay? Mkay! **

**So before you go judging, I admit, I have seen other stories "SIMULAR" to this one, but THIS ONE is mine. **

**Thanks! **

* * *

"Wait, Wait. Stop!" Kacey simon says, as the band stops playing.

"Oh come on Kacey! We were good!" Stevie says, and the other members agree.

"Okay, Whats up with you Kacey? You have already stopped us 5 times! Whats up!?" Zander says, counting the times.

"Okay, you know the gig we are prepping for? Well, We are opening for Kaydee Worth, and Rags, at their concert here tommorow night!" Kacey says, as gravity five erupts in screams.

After that bomb was dropped, they get back to practicing, and they sounded 100% better.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World.

Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World.

"Good Job Guys! Perfect!" Shawn says, and gives them a thumbs up.

"Hey Kaydee? did you find out about That band from Brewster high? They confermed right?" Charlie asked his girlfriend, Kaydee Worth.

"Of course! They confirmed, and said that they can't wait to meet us! " Kaydee says proudly.

Chalie gives his girl a kiss, and they walk out of the recording booth.

"Are we done for today Shawn?" Kaydee asked, he turned around.

"Yeah, But I have some news for Charlie." Shawn says.

"Okay, What is it?" Charlie asks,

"Well, the judge came back about a half hour ago, and the plea for emansipation was approved at about 2:50PM This afternoon. You are officially a free man." Shawn says, while smiling a little.

It was like everything around Charlie's world slowed down. As if It just froze with happiness.

"Thats so cool! Isn't that great Charlie!?" Kaydee asks, Charlie has a huge smile plastered on his face.

Charlie, just spins Kaydee around, and kisses her passionatly.

He pulls away and smiles at his girl.

This is a great day! Maybe the best yet!

"Oh, but I have more good news!" Shawn says.

"What could be better than never having to see Arthuor again?" Charlie thinks aloud

"Well, after the Emansipation was passed, Arthuor freaked out, like he started yelling at the judge, so he added a restraining order on Arthuor, so he can't come within 1,000 feet of you, the Palace,or Martha and Diego. Ever again. Isn't that great?!" Shawn says, and Kaydee and Charlie cheer.

"So where is he going now?" Charlie wondered.

"He is taking Andrew back with him to New Jersey." Shawn says, and Charlie emediattly thinks about his best friend, and so happen to be his step brother, Lloyd.

"What happend to Lloyd?" Charlie asked curriously.

"Martha and Diego said that he can stay with them at the Palace. Lloyd is 18, and an Adult, but he needs a place to stay before collage. It was apparently made clear after Lloyd testified on your behalf that he wouldn't be welcome in Arthur's household anymore." Shawn says, and I nod.

"Oh hey guys! You need to get some sleep. Go. Shoo!" Shawn says, pushing us out the door, Charlie glances at the clock and notices it's about 10:15pm.

Charlie and Kaydee go to Charlie's room, and lay down. Charlie wraps his  
arms around her petite structure.

"Kaydee?" Charlie asks Kaydee sleepily.

"Yeah Charlie?" Kaydee asks me.

"I Love you." Charlie says.

"I Love you too Charlie." Kaydee says.

They both drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed! Next Chapter, Zander and Charlie meet! Wont that be interesting... ;)**

**Like I said, I have seen about 2 stories like this one, but They aren'y exactly the same! **

**So, therefor, this story is mine!**

**-SibunaLover123**


End file.
